Gilbert, Get Your Gun
by SilverTonguex0x
Summary: “How exactly did you get so good with that thing?” Gilbert remembers just exactly how he came to be such a good shot. Break/Raven LIME
1. Prologue

**Titles: Gilbert Get Your Gun**

**Series: Pandora Hearts**

**Length: Prologue, 2 short chapters, Epilogue**

**Pairing: Break/Raven (Gilbert)**

**Warnings: Lime-y goodness (Heavy petting), guns, and flash backs**

**Summary: "How exactly did you get so good with that thing?" Gilbert remembers just exactly how he came to be such a good shot. **

**A/N: Standard disclaimers apply. Mmmm~, although Gilbert and Oz clearly belong together I always found myself wondering what would happen in Oz's absence, Break being Break and all. XD This is based on the anime-verse.**

Like all my fictions, I'll post the obligatory plug: If you like what you see and want to see more, send me a request! Let me know what kind of situation you'd like to see, what characters, what series: you name it, I'll try to do it! I live for my readers :)

-------

**Prologue**

Gilbert slowly ran a cloth over the grip of his pistol, his golden eyes focused on the pieces in front of him. A clean gun is an accurate gun, after all, and Gilbert couldn't afford to be inaccurate with as much trouble as Oz tended to get himself into.

A fire crackled to his left, warming the sleeping bodies of Alice, Sharon, and Oz all piled onto a couch with Break nearby after a long night of laughter and stories. It was refreshing to have seen some smiling, and even the ever weary Gilbert had managed some hearty laughter. But tomorrow it would all be gone, and it would be back to the mission again.

As he began to reassemble to pistol, the metallic clicking sounds reassuring despite their deadly connotation, Break's voice floated to his ears from across the room.

"You've become quite attached to that toy." Break said in that sing-song manner that had always and would always unsettle Gilbert's nerves. Before Gilbert could _aim_ his pistol into Break's good eye, as he often had the hearty desire to do, the odd man's breath was ghosting over his neck. Gilbert could practically hear the lascivious grin in the other's voice.

"You must have had a great teacher." He purred.

Gilbert whipped around, face a furious red. "Che---You…!"

But Break was already slipping out the door, and Alice was beginning to stir. Gilbert, now trembling with rage, turned around and set back to work on his gun, though the metallic clicking was far less efficient as his hands had now started to shake.

Another voice reached him from the general area of the couch. "Oi…Sea-weed head." beckoned Alice, only grating on his nerves more with that ridiculous nickname.

"Go back to sleep." Gilbert ordered with quiet forcefulness. Oz was leaning on Alice's shoulder. If she talked too much, he would wake.

"How exactly did you get so good with that thing?" She asked her voice still low. Clearly she was still mostly asleep and had only awakened with the minor commotion that Break had caused.

Gilbert looked down at his gun, grimacing in a foul fashion. He knew exactly how he'd become so good, but there was no way in hell he was going to share that with Alice.


	2. Concentration

**Chapter 1**

Gilbert held the pistol in his hand, looking down at it stupidly. How was he supposed to learn how to shoot a gun? Did they just expect it to be instinct? With a grimace, Gilbert bet that his brother was deadly accurate with a pistol. Vincent just seemed like that kind of guy.

Sitting in the garden of the Nightray house, his knees pressed to his chest, Gilbert simply stared at the gun. They'd sent him out for target practice, but Gilbert hadn't fired a shot. They'd given him the pistol at fourteen, but hadn't expected him to shoot it.

Until now.

For three years the pistol had barely been touched. Fired a few times in target practice, but never whole heartedly wielded. Now that he was seventeen, they assumed he would be able to shoot. Gilbert sighed, resting his forehead on his knees.

"And if I don't want to shoot? Christ why do I need a gun?!" He whined to himself, hugging his knees tighter.

His head snapped up when he heard a giggle near his ear.

"Look at you, all curled up like a child."

"Y-you!" Gilbert spluttered, scuttling back on his butt across the garden stone. "H-how…How did you get in here?!" He asked, bewildered to see Break hovering over him with a sucker hanging absurdly out of his mouth. With a sickening crack, Break bit into the confection and grinned in a positively devilish fashion. Gilbert hated that look.

"Can you even aim that thing?"

Embarrassed, Gilbert dipped his head, his bangs covering his golden eyes. "I…I can…" He only half-lied.

Break reached down, hauling Gilbert to his feet by the front of his white cotton shirt. Gilbert glared at him and stumbled away while Break attempted to dust him off. The one-eyed creature frowned.

"Tut, tut Gilbert. Be nice to your teacher." Break admonished, putting his hands on his hips.

Gilbert blinked, patting the dust off of his black pants. "Tea…cher?" He repeated stupidly. Break swiftly moved to stand behind Gil, raising the raven-haired boys arm with his hand to the level of aiming a gun.

"Yes~." Break purred in his ear, his body pressed far too close for Gilbert's comfort. He couldn't move however, as Break's free hand had snaked around his waist and pinned them together. For such a slight build, Xerxes Break was incredibly strong. "For you to tame Raven, you will need to become very, _very_ good at shooting."

Gilbert stumbled forward, his struggling having finally paid off as Break released him nonchalantly. He whipped around and cradled his shooting arm to his chest as if Break had stabbed him in it. He hated that sound. The way Break made the most terrible things sound so…sultry.

Gil also hated the way Break played coy. Gilbert's frustration flashed in his gold eyes and Break simply looked at him with confusion Gil knew was fake. He feigned confusion to make him angry because Gil _knew_ Break knew exactly what he wanted. Raven was the key to saving Oz.

And apparently shooting was the key to Raven.

"…Teach me." Gil demanded with sudden fervor. He would do anything to save Oz.

Anything.

Break's face broke into that wretched smile, and Gil couldn't help but think he'd sold his soul once again to some denizen of Satan.


	3. Adrenaline

**Chapter 2**

Gilbert flinched as another bullet ricocheted off the garden wall. His frustration was mounting, has he had only landed one shot so far on the paper target, and it was non-fatal.

"How am I supposed to aim with you bothering me like that!?" Gilbert demanded, swatting Break's hands away from his waist. He had lost count of how many times Break had surprised him like that while he was trying to take aim. What was this supposed to accomplish? Other than wasting bullets of course.

Break giggled from a garden chair he'd managed to steal from somewhere. Gil had all but given up on trying to guess how the servant of Rainsworth managed to sneak into the Nightray garden each day unnoticed, let alone how he managed to rearrange the furniture without drawing attention.

"The key to a perfect shot is perfect concentration." Break said around a mouthful of hard candy. "If you can't concentrate, you can't shoot."

"I highly doubt my opponent will be…_touching_ me while I'm trying to shoot him." Gilbert growled in frustration, his face still slightly pink from the ordeal. In the past days, Break had gotten much bolder in his distractions.

At first he'd thrown things, made noises, sneezed or coughed. Then he had stood up and laid his hand on Gilbert's shoulder, or leaned against his back, or twirled a lock of hair around his finger. Just recently he had, caressed his sides, his cheek or embraced him. It was maddening! They had been using the same paper target all week!

Gilbert suddenly blinked and turned to look at Break.

He hadn't landed a shot all week. Until today.

"I shot it today." Gilbert said stupidly. Break was still standing very close, and though Gilbert had grown considerably in three years, Break was still much taller.

"That's right." Break said coolly. "Today is the first shot you've actually landed on the target." Break looked just over Gilbert's shoulder to the target. "Not a very good one, but a hit nonetheless." He said with a little chuckle.

Gilbert frowned. "How is this even working?! I can't concentrate with you all over me so your logic doesn't make sense!" He argued, the pistol still dangling from his fingers.

"Believe it or not, you are learning to focus, Gilbert." Break pointed out, taking the young man's chin in his hand, tilting his head back. "Try again." He demanded.

Eager to be released from Break's insidious grasp, Gilbert whipped around and lifted his arm, preparing to shoot. His breath hitched in his throat when Break's lips touched his ear.

"Breath." Break ordered, one hand dragging down Gilbert's chest to rest against his lower abdomen. Gilbert's breath hitched again, but he managed to take a deep breath. His diaphragm and chest expanded, but Break did not move, pressing the older man closer to him. Gilbert became nervous, his heart beating wildly. His eyes didn't see the target at all, but rather were looking to the ground where he could try to decipher why his body was suddenly so warm.

"Look at your target." Break instructed again, his head tilting so that his lips brushed over Gilbert's neck. "And keep breathing." Break's hand languidly moved over Gilbert's abdomen, one finger daring to dip just barely underneath the waistband of his pants. Without warning, Gil fired off two shots.

Both connected with the target.

Gil's eyes were squeezed shut.

"S-stop that!" Gil demanded, swatting Break away again. Break only smiled and put his hands together, his long sleeves all but making the appendages disappear. He was delighted at the color painting Gil's face, but decided he ought to praise his pupil instead.

"I told you to look at your target, Gilbert. I'm surprised you managed to hit it at all." Break said, clicking his tongue against his teeth in faux distaste. Gil blinked, eyes wide, and whipped around to look at his target.

Sure enough, it had two more holes in it, this time in places that would surely immobilize his opponent. Not a dead shot just yet, but a vast improvement. Delighted, Gil smiled for the first time since the lesson began. It didn't last long. He suddenly frowned.

"How are you---?" He was cut off when he realized that Break had been standing close enough to touch him. When Gil turned around to speak again, the red-eyed man wrapped an arm around his waist and crushed them against each other. Gil's face flushed.

"Adrenaline." Break whispered, his nose touching Gil's. Gil swallowed.

"H-huh?"

"Adrenaline." Break repeated, dipping his head and pressing his lips to Gil's neck. "It increases accuracy." Break could feel Gil's pulse racing in his neck, the blood rushing against his lips just beneath the skin.

Gil still looked confused, but mostly because his body was warm again. He wasn't so naive as to not know what was happening…He just couldn't believe it was _Break_ doing it to him.

"Break I-" Once again Break didn't see it fit for Gil to finish his sentence. Instead he took advantage of the young man's open mouth to kiss him deeply. Gil's eyes were still open, and it was the passionate way that Break closed his eyes that surprised him more than the fact he was kissing him.

The breath was knocked out of Gil when Break forced him against the garden wall, pinning him to the brick on the opposite side of the target, wedging a knee between Gil's long legs. Against his better judgment, Gil returned Break's kiss with a skill that caught Break off guard.

He hadn't expected Gil to be so accepting, even at seventeen.

Break broke the kiss and chuckled, running his hands down Gilbert's sides to rest on the top of his pants.

"What's this? No thought of your master?" Break accused before his swiftly unfastened Gil's pants and let his fingers wander inside.

"Shut up!" Gilbert demanded, angry enough not to notice Break's work on his trousers until he grabbed hold. "B-Break!" He gasped, trying to squirm away, the brick behind him preventing any such escape. Gilbert's pale skin quickly flushed pink as Break's cool gloved grasp shifted slightly, creating friction that sent a shiver up Gil's spine.

Break bent his head and kissed Gil's neck again, dragging his teeth over Gil's shoulder through the thin fabric of his shirt, adjusting his hips so that his thigh pressed against Gil's.

"B-Break st-stop I…I can't-t." Gil breathed, though Break had already started a persistent stroking that caused Gil to moan softly in the back of his throat. Break chuckled again, letting his tongue dart out to taste the skin of Gil's collar bone.

"Don't be stupid." He admonished, pressing his thumb gently against the tip of Gil's head, causing him to shiver. "I don't want to spoil you."

Gilbert blushed further in embarrassment. How Break knew he was a virgin, he'd never discover. Most people assumed that he wasn't, given that he was apparently quite handsome (something he'd never bothered to acknowledge on his own).

Break's hand was suddenly gone, and Gilbert whimpered slightly, letting out a heavy breath. Break giggled in an absolutely inappropriate fashion, discarding his glove on the ground before he easily resumed his work. Gilbert gave a shuddering gasp as the cool cotton was replaced by Break's warm skin and Break increased his pace.

"Gilbert, get your gun." Break said in a sing-song voice, apparently not even phased by the fact he was servicing Gil in public.

"Wha?" Gil asked breathlessly.

"Shoot." He demanded, squeezing Gil slightly. The young man flinched and raised his pistol, another shudder tearing up his spine. Where Break had learned to manipulate another person this way, Gil would never dare to ask.

Gil raised his pistol arm, his hand shaking as his breath came heavily.

"B-Break…" Gilbert moaned softly, causing Break's grin to simply widen.

"Focus~ Gil." Break sang, stroking him just as steadily as before, applying the perfect amount of pressure to keep that pretty shade of pink on Gil's face.

Gil managed to open his eyes wide enough to see the target clearly, and keep enough control of his breath to keep it from hitching. However, the warmth that was spreading through his body from his loins was not helping him to concentrate. While he could see the target, he couldn't concentrate on it. Not with Break there.

"I…I can't." He stammered pathetically, his breath coming heavier as his heart rate quickened.

"I'll stop if you don't shoot." Break threatened with a chuckle. Gil moaned softly, his eyes falling shut.

He decided to take a different approach. Rather than trying to block out the warmth of pleasure sneaking up his spine, he embraced it. He focused on the blood rushing in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest, felt with intense clarity just _exactly_ what Break was doing down there. Gilbert felt his climax mounting, but would fire before he finished.

Gilbert pulled the trigger to mask his own quiet cry.

The bullet connected square with the targets forehead. A deadly shot.

Gilbert shrank slightly against the garden wall, his shoulders dropping as Break unabashedly licked his fingers, sucking them clean just as he would had he been eating a sweet.

"Tada~!" Break sang, applauding mockingly as Gilbert slid a few inches down the garden wall. "What a great teacher I am!"


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Hey! Are you going to answer me sea-weed head?!" Alice's anger grew the more she woke up so Gilbert just shook his head.

"I had a…great….teacher." He said coldly, hoping that would put Alice's curiosity at rest. Fortunately it did, but even through the door Gilbert could feel Break's right eye appraising him. He looked over his shoulder, and Alice's eyes were looking at him levelly.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered again, standing slowly and holstering his gun. Alice, for once, seemed to understand that Gilbert didn't want to talk. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek back in Oz's blonde hair as Gilbert slipped soundlessly out the door and into the hall of the Rainsworth home. It was dark, all of the lamps having been extinguished for the night.

Gilbert had been snuck up on enough to know that all he had to do was wait in the darkness for the voice to come.

"Great, hm?" Break just giggled obscenely. "You flatter me."

"Ch." Was Gilbert's only reply as he exited the building in a flurry of his duster. He couldn't handle his 'teacher' tonight.

------

Read and Review? plskthxbai. :)


End file.
